


Helpless

by Melko_r



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Bad Ending, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Ghoul Kaneki Ken, Ghouls, Gore, Hurt No Comfort, It's Tokyo Ghoul After All, Major Character Injury, Oneshot Kaneki Ken, Poor Kaneki, kaneki, theres alot of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melko_r/pseuds/Melko_r
Summary: Kaneki gives into Rize, Hide just happened to be the unfortunate soul there at the time.





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on insta! @adorbs.lovers.unite  
> Kudos are appreciated!

It all happened so..suddenly. So horribly. So gruesomely.

Hide knocked on Kanekis' door, thrilled to see his friend again since he had only just got out of the hospital. Kaneki was nervous, the last time he had spoken to Hide was before everything happened. It was only a week ago he did not feel that  _urge_. Every time he walked past a human, he could not help that  _lust_ to sink his teeth into them and **tear out their flesh to satisfy his ravenous hunger-**.

'No!' The ghoul thought as he approached his front door with caution. His  ~~lunch~~ best friend was on the other side. And Kaneki could not help the provoking thought of his Kagune splitting out of his back to take his friend and  **rip him to shreds an-**.

Kaneki could not do this anymore. Talk with his friend as if everything was okay. It was not.

He opened his door with caution.  **Kill him**. Kaneki was welcomed with the sweet expression of his childhood friend and was almost knocked clean off of his feet with the force of his friends embrace. Hide was  **warm** and Kaneki breathed in his scent and wrapped his arms around the other. They let go and Hide was blabbering on about how life at school was not the same without him there.

The two laughed and joked for a short while when Kanekis' eye twitched. He rubbed it through his eye patch. Hide gave him a subtle worried expression before beaming and continuing on about what the boy had missed at school.

Kanekis' mind went back to one of his earliest memories of him and the fair-haired boy. They would always be together from a young age. Classes would never be boring as long as the duo were side by side.  **That's pathetic really**. The silly promises they would always make. He remembered assuring Hide that they would always be best friends.  **Hide doesn't even remember, that's sad Kaneki**.

Hide had made a promise to never keep secrets from the other and Kaneki promised the same.  **I guess rules don't apply when you're not human haha...**

The boy shook his head as he found it harder and harder to hear what Hide was telling him. It was only when the boy gave him a seriously concerned expression when he realised he was shaking.  **Show him how your promises will turn to lies**.

Hide seized his friend on his arms and attempted to calm the other. To no avail. Kaneki could not suppress his appetite any longer.

 **Oh, come on just a _taste_**.

Kaneki was sobbing now. His shakes turned into more of violent jerks that coursed through his body.

He knew that feeling all too well. Pain shot down his back and his torso burned.

Hide could only watch in horror as glowing abnormalities grew out of the boy. The patch that covered Kanekis' eye was strewn on the floor as he tore it from his face. His eye throbbed and pulsated, fixed on the human below him. Hide fell to the floor in terror and disbelief.

Kanekis' tears seized and that uncontrollable craving overwhelmed him once more. He grit his teeth.

**Just.**

His Kagune went forward and pierced his prey. It glowed deeper now and Kaneki grinned mechanically as he felt his mouth water with anticipation. 

**A.**

Hide choked out a pained sob as his eyes grew wider. 

_**TASTE.** _

Kaneki threw himself forward and dug his teeth into the human.

Hide was unable to scream.

The ghoul lapped up the blood that had bled from the other. He made no attempt to stop as he continued to tear meat from the boy.

The humans' eyes rolled back, revealing white. His mouth opened and closed, trying to get sound out. It did not work.

Then, Kaneki came to his senses once more.

The ghoul seized. He pulled away, blood around his mouth, metallic taste spread across his tongue.

...

_Hide?_

Kaneki stared in disbelief at the scene in front of him.

His hands were covered in warm, red liquid. 

...

No.

He began breathing heavily as tears returned to his eyes. Kaneki had murdered his best friend, his only friend.

**Hahaha...**

 Kaneki let out a scream. Hide choked on blood beginning to pool in his throat. The ghoul stopped and his eyes went to his friend again.

Hide smiled the best he could and then his eyebrows knitted together in agony.

"Kaneki..." He spluttered out as he locked eyes with the other.

**He's just a piece of meat to me.**

The boy watched as his friend took his last painful breath before his eyes went blank and expression fell.

Kaneki fell onto the other boys' chest and clutched his jacket.

His tears mixed with blood and he closed his eyes and cried as he whispered:

"I'm sorry."

**You should be.**


End file.
